


Driven by Blood

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out leads to a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers through "Lies My Parents Told Me"; set in the first few days after William was turned
> 
> for drcoulter, who requested Angelus/William
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on December 21, 2003.

"D'you see that couple there?" Angelus' voice was less than a whisper against William's ear. "The ones who are acting as though they're annoyed with their servants' ineptitude?"

William peered through the crowds of theatre-goers and carriages to focus on the pair standing by the steps to the theatre.

"Yes, I see them. The lady in the green gown?" he asked.

"That's the one. See how threadbare her cloak is and how his hat has lost some of its shape? They've come down in the world but don't want anyone to know. They'll wait until their friends are gone, and then they'll hire a hackney to get home. Or they would."

"Except that we're here."

The two vampires shared a wolfish grin.

"Let's get closer," Angelus said, and they slipped through the crowds to duck into the alley next to the theatre.

William couldn't tell precisely what Angelus was waiting for, but as the crowds became thinner and the remaining people were distracted by their own business Angelus nodded. William followed his mentor as he walked toward the couple.

"Good evening, sir. Heard you were looking for your carriage," Angelus said, sliding his hand around the man's upper arm.

"Yes, it seems to have been delayed," the man said.

"We are most aggrieved," said the woman, and William nodded at her sympathetically.

"If you come with us, I'm certain we can assist you." Angelus began to lead the man toward the alley.

"I assure you, sir, that it is not necessary," said the man, but he was unable to dislodge Angelus' grip.

William gestured for the woman to follow.

"Arthur -" she began as they neared the edge of the building, but William slid one hand around her waist and the other over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows.

As soon as they had gotten their prey out of the light, both vampires slipped into their demon guises and drank deeply. William gorged himself on the sweet, hot blood, not wanting to miss a single drop.

"A bit anemic, but passable," Angelus said as he let the man's body fall to the ground. "How was she?"

"Delicious," said William. Licking his lips, he offered the weakly-struggling body to him. "Want a taste?"

Angelus stepped over the corpse and took the woman, but he tossed her aside to take her last, shuddering breaths next to her husband's body and instead pulled William into his arms. He crushed their mouths together, delving deeply for the bright taste of blood.

"Delicious indeed," said Angelus. He pressed William against the wall of the alley and kissed him again.

William was startled by the movement, but he couldn't help but respond to the blood and the passion. Angelus was heavy against him, his hands everywhere as they fought with tongues, teeth, and lips. William could feel the fresh blood rushing through his veins, carrying energy and arousal to every part of his body. Kissing Dru was better than anything he had ever imagined, and this was a thousand times more primal, more urgent.

Angelus licked the blood off of William's chin and jerked William's head back to bare his throat.

"Is this normally how you prefer to share your dinner?" William asked with a wide grin.

"I do whatever I like," Angelus said, running his tongue up the exposed length of William's neck. "You'll find that having no restrictions is part of the fun of being a vampire."

"I've never been fond of restrictions." William gripped Angelus' hips and pulled him closer. They both groaned as their erections ground against each other through the fabric of their trousers.

Angelus kissed him again, this time using his fangs to draw blood from their lips. The taste drove them even wilder, and William found himself laughing with delight as they snarled and grabbed at each other.

"There are too many people around for what I want to do with you," Angelus said, finally pulling back. "Don't want to get interrupted just at the best part. Let's go home, and I'll teach you some other pleasures of being a vampire."

William licked his blood-spattered fingers.

"Will it be bloody?" he asked.

Angelus' eyes darkened.

"Oh, you can count on that."

The two vampires grinned eagerly and fled into the night.


End file.
